Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Compressors and turbines typically include alternating stages of static vane assemblies and rotating wheel assemblies. The integration of ceramic matrix composite materials into static vane assemblies is of interest because of the high-temperature capability of these materials. However, coupling ceramic matrix composite materials to other components included in gas turbine engines presents challenges based the mechanical characteristics of the various materials used (strength, coefficients of thermal expansion, etc.).